


Наказание

by Wren_Key



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_Key/pseuds/Wren_Key
Summary: Сандра уже давно не боялась смерти.Но разве могла она знать что Книжники решат проучить её совсем иным способом?
Relationships: Sandra/The Reader (Pyre)
Kudos: 3





	1. Часть первая - исток реки Склориан.

**Author's Note:**

> Это моя первая работа тут которую я хочу опубликовать здесь и мне немного (очень много) страшно, что я где-то ошиблась и сделала что-то не так  
> Так или иначе спасибо, да!!!

Она смеётся, смеётся в лицо всем — своим «коллегам», этим напыщенным изгнанникам, постоянно повторяющим свои высокопарные речи о каком-то их «милосердии», которое не пойми в чём заключается. Смеётся она громко, закинув голову, улыбка напоминает какой-то оскал, полный злобного упоения самой собой.  
— И чего мне бояться теперь?  
Она спрашивает это нагло, поворачиваясь в сторону одного из голосов — кажется там стояла та, кого Сандра и должна была убить — Солиам Мер. Сандра не смогла справиться со своей миссией, она её провалила, но лучше уж смеяться в лицо смерти, не правда ведь? Всё равно её не спасёт ничего, если ей вынесут смертный приговор. Так что она не будет унижаться и просить, раскаиваться, ползать у них в ногах, надеясь на их милость.  
— Вы думаете, мне есть чего терять?  
Она, кажется, вошла в раж, чувствуя подступающее отчаянье.  
— Я застряла в этой дыре навсегда, вместе с вами, идиотами! Я проебалась по полной с этим сраным заказом, я никогда, никогда не вернусь наверх! Мне нечего, блять, терять! И вы думаете что у меня есть что-то ещё, за что я буду цепляться? Какие же вы все жалкие…  
Смех становится истерическим, полным боли и зла, голос буквально сочится горьким ядом.  
Руки Гол сжимают её запястья крепко, чтобы не вырывалась и не попыталась совершить ещё одно нападение на Солиам, но сестра Арки даже не пыталась. В её движениях, в изгибе спины читались лишь злоба и отчаяние.  
Чего ей терять? Что у неё осталось? Да ничего. Она слепа, она застряла в этой дыре, она не смогла справиться с таким, вроде бы, простым заданием. Подумать только, ведь на словах это было так просто — спуститься в место, откуда нет возврата, убить человека, который может быть уже даже и не жив и всё, дело сделано.  
Сандра слышит, как Солиам советуется со своей «свитой», которой она обросла за всё то время, что провела тут, как шипит что-то болотная старуха — вероятно ещё и своим длинным сухим пальцем указывает. Переговариваются, шуршат одежды, а Незрячая сидит, запрокинув голову, и чувствуя, как на губах запекается кровь, а горло до солёного привкуса на языке иссушается жаждой.  
Совет идёт настолько долго и тихо что Сандре даже кажется, что о ней просто забыли. Да и чёрт с ними, она всё равно подохнет тут, если не от голода и жажды, то от когтей плакальщиков. Она уже сама себя успела похоронить, как вдруг…  
— Чш-ш-што ш-ше. — Голос болотной старухи Милит, расплавленной ведьмы, словно бы забирается в самые кости, выворачивая их каждым произнесённым словом. — Мы выбрали тс-с-себе назазс-с-сание.  
О как. Уже - и наказание.  
— Да с чего вы вообще его выбираете? Убили — и всё тут, и все довольны, и каждый при своём.  
Сандра словно бы сама идёт на смерть. Это было бы, наверное, самым лучшим завершением её жизни, ведь смерть не настолько уж и бесславный конец.  
— Этот рыцарь считает, что такая недостойная убийца, как эта юная леди, должна следить за своими словами!  
Типичная хвастливая речь змея-рыцаря, громкая, такая раздражительная, в мозгах от этого начинает трещать. Словам рыцаря вторит и писк беса — за время путешествия по неприветливой пустыне. Только этого не хватает, голова невыносимо болит и так. Хочется просто так взять и врезать им всем, закричать «заткнитесь вы все, и без вас тошно!», выплеснуть клокочущую ярость в груди.  
— Всё, всем молчать! И так уже темнеет, нам не стоит задерживаться долго на одном месте.  
Голос Гол почти не изменился, стал только чуть более грубым и хриплым — видимо, наглоталась песка за всё то время, что была она тут. Но так, наверное, она и не изменилась, хотя что слепая могла говорить об «изменениях».  
— Милит, продолжай.  
До сих пор эта военачальница говорит приказами, быстрыми, короткими — старая привычка, не иначе.  
— С-с-спас-с-сибо, Голотаниан… чш-ш-штоже, ты с-с-смерти не боиш-ш-шься, с-сес-с-стра Арки, так чш-што мы реш-ш-шили с-сделать тебе… подарок.  
Смех — скрипучий, какой-то отчасти жестокий, холодный. Вероятно, тонкие, бледно-зелёные губы сейчас растянуты в улыбке. Сандре даже думать об этом не хочется, всё, что ей сейчас нужно — чтобы этот дурацкий импровизированный «суд» наконец закончился и чтобы её оставили в покое. Даже если этот покой уже вечный.  
— Я уже предвкушаю этот «щедрый» дар…  
Всё, просто оставьте её в покое. Убейте, возьмите в плен, оставьте тут, на песочке, просто уже закончите этот абсурд.  
— Мы подарим тс-с-себе жш-шизнь. Но не в той форме, к которой тс-с-сы привыкх-х-хла. О, с-с-совс-сем не в тхой… с-с-спас-сибо ты нам не с-скажсжешь.  
Сандра хочет спросить, что это значит. Она хочет сказать колкость, что-то чем она может ещё задеть этих гордецов. Но всё, что она может сейчас делать — чувствовать, как тело с адской, невыразимой болью рассыпается на частицы, слышать в своих ушах собственный крик — отчаянный, истошный, страшнее всех завываний плакальщиков.  
***

Жизнь. Но не в той форме. Не в физической, а в форме духа, которого привязали к тупому стеклянному шару затейливыми словами. Скорее всего, по подсчётам самой сестры Арки, «подаренная» ей новая жизнь будет если и не вечной то очень, очень долгой.  
— Ты не раскаиваешься?  
Над сферой раздаётся нежный, приятный голос. Матриарх Триеста, самая милосердная из остальных книжников. Она иногда приходит, и тихо ворчит над новым обиталищем бывшей убийцы, шурша своими сухими перьями, давно забывшими о небе. Хоть какое-то участие в её судьбе очень удивляет Сандру, и в какой-то степени ей это даже приятно. Да и Триеста — какая-никакая собеседница. А остальные — что остальные, взяли и забыли, только проклятый бес иногда царапал её обиталище когтями да беспокойный змей лил на неё поток слов, полных хвастовства и гордости, которые самой Незрячей были неинтересны.  
— Нет. И в твоём сострадании, матриарх, я не нуждаюсь. Вы уже сделали всё, и я вам премного благодарна.  
Сандра отталкивает книжницу — со злобой и горечью. Ведь Триеста, как и остальные, виновата в том, что теперь Сандра (вместе с несколькими другими наёмниками, отправленными на убийство бывшего императора) заперта в своей тюрьме, прикована к бесконечно-чёрному пространству чернилами, которые почему-то так подозрительно пахнут кровью и оставлена наедине со своими мыслями на ближайшую вечность.  
Триеста лишь тихо вздыхает — словно бы над самым ухом, и уходит прочь, оставляя сердце Сандры истекать желчью.  
У Книжников впереди своё "долго и счастливо", они сейчас разведут костёр и соберутся вместе, чтобы слушать старые солдатские байки Гол или горделивое гавканье непоседливого Джомьера. Они как в глупых сказках, проживут долгую жизнь и умрут в один день в одной постели и сразу же отправятся на небеса.  
А Сандра Незрячая своё счастье не заслужила. Почему? Что же, на этот вопрос ей не ответил никто.


	2. Долгий путь

— Сандра! Немедленно сделай то, что я тебе приказываю! — блондинистый юноша буквально визжит, но полуосязаемый дух лишь сильнее расплывается в ухмылке, обнажая ровные ряды зубов, а потом — смеётся ему в лицо.  
— Нет. Не сделаю. Ты мне не указ. Пойди лучше поори на бесов, от этого хотя бы какая-то польза будет.  
Остальные два члена триумвирата Ночекрылых смотрят на перепалку устало. Они уже привыкли к тому, что своевольная призрак постоянно выводит их чтеца своим непокорством. Юноша с только-только растущими рогами даже не отрывается от своего занятия — он осторожно перемалывает в ступке какие-то лекарственные травы и всеми силами пытается не обращать внимание на ссорящихся.  
— Я сказал немедленно!  
Брайтон буквально топает ногой, хмурится, схватывая зелёную, гладкую сферу.  
— Или я уничтожу тебя! Разобью чёртов кристалл или просто выкину его в море Солиса, если ты не согласишься провести эту чёртово испытание и дать МНЕ артефакт!  
— Ну, попробуй! Давай, попробуй, разбей сферу! — Сандра чувствует как там, где должно быть сердце, разливается горькая, болезненная злоба. Брайтон и не против — он поднимает её вместилище и со всей силы кидает его в стену. Стеклянный шар лишь с глухим стуком чуть отскакивает от неё и подкатывается обратно, к ногам бросившего его юноши. Тот лишь краснеет от злобы и пинает кристалл, который спокойно откатывается обратно к стене.  
Ни трещинки. Всё такая же мутно-зелёная поверхность, разукрашенная разнообразными символами, которые держат в заточении духов, гладкая и сияющая в отбликах свечей. Внутри этого густого, звонкого стекла раздаётся издевательский смех, горький и раздирающий горло словно бы шипами, Незрячая возвращается в материальный мир. Удар об стену сферой не навредил ни ей, ни её тюрьме. В повозке повисает долгое, тяжёлое молчание, которое сейчас можно было рубить топором, таким глухим оно было.  
Брайтон не выдерживает первым, внезапно начиная смеяться, приложив руку ко лбу. Он смеётся и его тонкие плечи трясутся от смеха, а тонкая рука сжимает столешницу. Смех дрожит в стенах, застывает в ушах Сандры. Брайтону смешно, а Сандре — просто горько. Она исчезает в своей тюрьме, глухо клокочет в своей спокойной пустоте.  
Она для них всех — просто предмет. Предмет, который сделает всё, что прикажут, немедленно и беспрекословно. Они видят сферу, обманчиво блистающую своим холодом и им кажется, что и Сандра настолько же холодна, как и поверхность её тюрьмы. Но это не так, ведь единственное, что осталось у сестры Арки, как бы иронично это не звучало, была её пламенная, обжигающая, бунтующая и бурлящая чувствами душа.  
Она всё ещё жива, хотя за почти восемьсот лет своего заточения она, наверное, даже сама забыла об этом. Постепенно в памяти стираются мелкие воспоминания. Иногда это пугает, словно раз за разом она пытается собрать из себя нечто цельное, но постоянно теряет маленькие, но такие важные кусочки. Теперь-то она понимает, что есть наказание гораздо, гораздо хуже смерти. Она понимает эти проклятья, что когда-то произнесла расплавленная ведьма.  
Как давно никто не видел в саркастичной призраке живую личность, настолько изломанную что вся боль скрывается за усмешкой, искривлённой буквально в оскал. В последний раз к ней приходили просто поговорить лет двести назад, наверное. Это была чтица, изгнанная, кажется… за убийство?  
Сандра никогда не спрашивала, кого и зачем она убила, они вообще не говорили о причинах, из-за которых они оказались в заточении в тюрьме — одна — в большей, а вторая — в меньшей. Эта женщина была очень тихой и заботливой, и Сандра даже радовалась каждый раз, когда слышала её хрипловатый голос. Однако история этой девушки кончилась печально, она сгорела за полгода от лёгочной болезни. После неё в сердце осталась очередная пустота, которую не заполнить ничем. В конце концов всё всегда заканчивается именно так — Сандра остаётся одна, наблюдая, как одна троица приходит на замену другой, раз за разом. Кто-то был дружной семьёй, а кто-то работали, как партнёры. Иногда триумвират, чьим долгом было судить других, существовал в атмосфере ненависти друг к другу. Всё всегда было по-разному, переменчиво и непостоянно, но уже никогда не было так, как прежде. Сандра всё больше и больше становилась лишь той, к которой можно обратиться для быстрой тренировки или испытания, но не больше. Всё реже к ней подходили и пытались завести разговор, всё реже были попытки пробиться под эту броню насмешек и сарказма, а потом они прекратились вообще. Порой о ней не вспоминали вообще десятилетиями.  
Сферу поднимают тонкие, белые руки и кладут их на старую серую подушечку. Тарик — одинокий менестрель, глашатай звёзд, проводит ладонью по поверхности кристалла, ощупывая его на предмет сколов и трещин. Ни одной.  
Он — ещё один узник цикла обрядов, однако, кажется, что сам менестрель оказался в этом положении по собственной воле. Они, как всегда казалось самой Сандре, по разные стороны во всех смыслах этого слова, однако не считали друг друга врагами, хотя чаще всего и держались друг с другом весьма холодно.  
— Брайтон, если ты попробуешь уничтожить Сферу или, не дай Книжники, выкинуть её, поверь мне… — Тарик выдерживает театральную паузу, задержав тонкую ладонь на грифе своей лютни. Брайтон поворачивается к менестрелю и вопросительно изгибает тонкую бровь, мол, что же со мной будет? Но одинокий менестрель не отвечает, уходя в свои мысли. Тишина становится тоскливой и болезненной, глухой, спёртой, как воздух, от чего создаётся ощущение, что дышать нет никакой возможности.  
Цикл продолжается. Скоро, возможно, кому-то выпадет шанс получить свободу. Сандра искренне надеется, что свободу получит Брайтон и наконец-то избавит её от своего присутствия.


End file.
